1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home network system and a method of recording a broadcasting content thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, home network technology for making home living more convenient has been spotlighted. The home network technology for constructing a network between electronic appliances within a home and for integrally controlling the electronic appliances through the network is further advanced than home automation technology for automatically controlling the electronic appliances within the home. The home network system connects various client devices such as home appliances, PCs, and IT devices to a server through wired and wireless communication and integrally controls and manages the devices.
A user of a mobile terminal connected to the server can view broadcasting content sent from the server in a streaming method almost regardless of location.
However, when power of a battery pack of the mobile terminal is dropped to a low level such that the mobile terminal cannot receive the broadcasting content and display the broadcasting content in a display unit, or when the mobile terminal performs communication, or when an alarm service of the mobile terminal is performed, the user needs to interrupt the viewing of the broadcasting content using the mobile terminal.
In this case, it is not easy for the user to view the interrupted broadcasting content from an interrupted point in time because the user needs to view again from the start of the interrupted broadcasting content or needs to directly find an interrupted point in time of the interrupted broadcasting content.